


Teddy No Jutsu

by Phoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix/pseuds/Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is a pervert and a genius.  Poor Iruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy No Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Teddy no Jutsu  
> Author: Phoenix  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I am poor. Very. This is done just for fun. No money is ever made.   
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: Kakashi and Iruka  
> Rating: Adult please  
> Warning: Hints, teddies, silliness, and Lecher Kakashi, my cracked sense of humor, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.  
> Summary: Kakashi came up with a new Jutsu and tests it out.   
> Dedication: To Morgan who inspired the first, and Icka who inspired the second.

PART ONE

“Teddy no Jutsu!”

“Kakashi!”

“Now, now, Iruka-sensei. You look great.”

The poor man sputtered while trying desperately to cover himself as the tiny silver teddy he suddenly found himself in covered very little. 

“I demand you get this off me this instant!’ Iruka yelled, blushing furiously. 

“If you insist,” and the Copy Nin smiled evilly. In a swirl of smoke the men vanished and reappeared in Kakashi’s bedroom. 

“What? Where?”

“My bedroom of course. What better place to remove that lovely outfit?” He cracked his knuckles. “Now to get you out of it.”

Fortunately, Kakashi’s walls were totally sound proof. 

PART ONE FLIP SIDE

The following is the version inspired by Icka. 

 

“Teddy no Jutsu!”

“Kakashi!”

“Now, now, Iruka-sensei. You look great.”

“I look ridiculous!” He waved his hands vaguely at the full body teddy bear outfit he found himself suddenly wearing.

“I think you look adorable.” The infamous Copy Nin threw his arms around the cuddly figure. 

“I demand you get this off me this instant!’ Iruka yelled, blushing furiously, trying to dislodge the older man.

“If you insist,” the Copy Nin let go and smiled evilly. In a swirl of smoke the men vanished and reappeared in Kakashi’s bedroom. “Now let’s get you out of that.”

New Jutsu? Total success!

PART TWO

 

“Wake-up, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka opened his eyes to a puff of smoke and a large teddy bear wearing a headband over one eye sitting next to him on the bed. A look around revealed Kakashi had already fled. He turned his tired gaze back to the bear. As apologies went, it really was adorable. And the famous Copy Nin had A LOT to apologize for! 

A blush covered Iruka’s face as he remembered the night before. Who knew the silver haired man had a fetish for teddies? Curling around the gift, Iruka tried to sleep. Easy except, Kami his ass hurt.

 

PART THREE

 

Kakashi came home to a naked Iruka hiding behind the teddy bear. Which made sense as the Copy nin had stolen the man’s clothes when he left.

“We have to talk, Kakashi.”

“Talk?” With Iruka naked and blushing so very deeply?! No one had that kind of self control.

“Yes. You can’t run off with my clothes!” 

“Oh?”

“I have things to do you!”

“Of course.” Kakashi threw the younger man over his shoulder and sprinted to the bedroom. “Very important things.”

Protests became moans and soft, desperate sounds filled the air. They never did get around to that talk.


End file.
